Shadows of the Past
by Wolflover235
Summary: For Rin's 18th birthday, Sesshomaru returns with a proposal that could change her life. However, dark memories of the past still haunt her. Will it interfere with everything? Or will it make them closer? Rated M for mature themes and warnings for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello. It's been a while since I wrote a SessXRin fic, and honestly this idea has been floating around in my head for the last month. Just recently I decided to try to start writing it, and now, I can't stop.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **Warning: I know this chapter is short, but they will get longer.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Rin awoke early this morning with a start. She was covered with light sweat, and her body was shaking, as if to bring herself out of the dreaming world.

She took a look around her dark surroundings.

She was in Kaede's village, or now, Kagome's. She had taken over when Kaede passed away when Rin was 15.

She was safe inside the darkness of her hut.

After a few minutes of Rin thinking she wasn't going back to sleep, she found herself laying back down, and soon, closed her eyes.

...

The last couple hours of sleep were uneventful.

And soon, the sun was shining through the window.

Once again, Rin rose, feeling a little drained from her active dream, or... Nightmares. But that didn't matter now.

 _Why?_

"Happy birthday, Rin!" Kagome immediately greeted her as she came out to the gardens.

 _That's why._

Birthdays never really meant much to Rin. Especially considering today was probably not her real _Birth-day._ Just a certain day of the year Sesshomaru had made time to visit the last 7 years.

He did occasionally visit on other times, but when Kagome saw the pattern after 3 years of Rin being here, she declared today her birthday.

"Thanks." Rin said simply.

"And, it's not just any birthday, Rin. You are 18! Can you believe it?!" Kagome said excitedly.

Another habit of Kagome's that Rin never understood.

She was 18, last year she was 17.

"Yeah." Rin tried to show her enthusiasm, but not as well as Kagome.

"We should go to my era today, do some shopping, grab a nice lunch." Kagome said.

"Um..." Rin said unsure.

Sure, she'd been to Kagome's world a couple times, because she did grow open to human environments.

Especially Kagome's.

"We don't _have_ to do all of that." Rin said.

"Oh. Come on. Today is special. You need to learn how to celebrate more." Kagome insisted.

Rin thought for a minute. There was never use to talking her out of anything. Even InuYasha had learned that. It took him longer, but...

"Okay. Sure." Rin sighed.

Kagome squealed excitedly, "Okay. After breakfast, we head out."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, here is my start. What could Rin's dreams be?**_

 _ **And also, I am aware Kagome probably couldn't take Rin to her era, but hey, it's fanfiction.**_

 _ **Hope you're enjoying so far.**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **Wolflover235**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, thank you guys so much for the reviews! Even though not much has happened yet!**_

 _ **PAMILA DE CASTRO: Not sure how to convert this to your language but I do read your reviews! And, it will depend on how Rin turns out.**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: I hope so.**_

 _ **Haterz Be Like: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Mmmm... At least not until the season returns. Haha. Yeah I was scared that I was "Growing out of" my SessXRin phase, but it's still in there. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

It felt rather refreshing to be back in Kagome's world.

Oh, did she mention that she also enjoyed learning at school?

Honestly, Rin didn't think she'd last as long as she did here without Kaede or Kagome. Someone she knew and trusted. Because her whole life, she did not trust easily.

Too much danger, lies and betrayal out there.

The first person she ever trusted in her life, _with_ her life, was Lord Sesshomaru.

Before that, she didn't trust.

Ever since her parents...

"Rin." Kagome's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah?" Rin asked, being brought back to reality.

"I asked where you wated to go for lunch?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. I don't mind. You choose." Rin said, even though she'd been here multiple times, she didn't know her way around anywhere.

"Okay. I know the perfect place." Kagome said.

* * *

It felt like the whole day had been past, but it was only 3 in the afternoon when they were heading back to the Well.

"Did you have fun, Rin?" Kagome asked, noticing her down, and deep in thought.

"Oh. Yeah. Thak you Kagome. Really." Rin gave her her most genuine smile she could.

"No problem. I just want you to have a good birthday, at least better than your previous ones." Kagome said.

"It was great, Kagome. Definitely more than I could ask for." Rin said.

"Yeah. The only thing is, you never ask for much." Kagome said.

Kagome was right, she didn't.

She never did. She liked life simple.

It was almost perfect after a few years of living in the village.

* * *

The day was nearing its end, and the closer it came, the more Rin began to wonder. She wouldn't quite say worried.

Today was great, make no mistak, but at the end of the day, there was only one thing she would ask for on this day.

She would never admit it out loud, but she was excited for this day to come, and she would wait, until he came.

Kagome was worried when Rin had went quiet after sunset, and would ask her what was wrong.

Rin wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't tell her she was waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to come.

Especially not in front of his half brother beside her, who still openly expressed his unwelcome glare to his older brother.

Perhaps last year, maybe it worked.

She was tempted to call in for the night, when finally.

"Well, look who's here." InuYaha announced the silent demon's arrival.

Rin glanced up, any previous thoughts fading.

Every time she aw him, her heart threatened to stop. Even though she never forgot his face, it still felt like she was meeting him all over again.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered slowly, barely audible, numbly making her way to him.

He had never once step foot into the village. And she didn't blame him. For the longest time, neither did she.

Although the distance felt like miles.

When she reached him, it was silent between them for what felt like ages.

"Hello, Rin."

Rin looked up to meet his eyes, "Hello, my lord."

Sesshomaru turned slightly, "Let's walk."

He then turned, heading deeper into the forest grounds.

Rin followed him, confusion etched on her face.

Usually when he visited, it would be a quick trade of words and whatever else he came for, then he would leave.

So, she'd see him for 10 minutes a year.

"How have you been?" Sesshomaru brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oh. I've been good. Kagome treated this day more different than all the others, we went to her era and did some shopping. Then we..." Rin continued on, her open attitude comeing out.

Sesshomaru listened distinctly, but at the same time, tuning her out after she had answered his question.

"But mostly all I wanted today... Was to see you again." Her voice returned to his hearing, and he slowed his walk to glance down at her.

Rin felt her breath leave her suddenly, she hadn't really meant to say that out loud, but around him, she could speak openly.

"Um... So... Where are we going?" Rin asked, changing the subject, glancing around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

Sesshomaru didn't answer for the longest time. Rarely did he answer that question.

Especially now, because right now, he was biding his time.

This visit was going to be different, and would either be life changing, or a completely ridiculous waste of his time.

Finally, he came to a stop, many thoughts running through his head.

 _How to put this?_

Rin stared up at his still form, he looked deep in thought.

Yes, after all of these years, she had been able to read expressions past his vacant eyes.

"My Lord? Something is troubling you?" Rin pointed out more than asked.

He glanced down at her, his golden orbs gentle, like they always were around her.

"Rin, I've come to you with a proposition." Sesshomaru began.

Rin blinked, tilting her head confused, "Proposition?"

Sesshomaru sighed, _was she even ready for this?_

"Rin. I've chosen you." He continued slowly.

Rin's heart faltered at his words, was he saying what she thinks he's saying? No, he couldn't.

"Rin. Will you be my mate?" He finally out flat asked her. Growing tired of the war of words inside him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hmm, what will she say?**_

 _ **Keep the reviews coming! It encourages the writing.**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _ **Well, thanks for all of the reviews! They really have kept me writing!**_

 _ **ghostkline: Yeah, I guess i missed it more than I thought.**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Lol, I do too, although it is hard for me to find a good SessXRin fic if I wanted to read one myself.**_

 _ **PAMILA DE CASTRO:**_ **Hmm, sim, eu sei que neste momento a era 14 ou 15 pode ser um horário legal do casamento, mas algumas pessoas (incluindo eu), meio que se sentem estranhas por isso. Quero dizer, este casal com certeza eu provavelmente ficaria confortável depois de um tempo escrevendo com Rin naquela idade, mas ... Bem, você só vai ter que ver o que acontece. (I hope that translated right).**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Rin was rendered speechless

He was...

But,

Why?

"Your mate?" Was all she could make out.

Sesshomaru nodded, already sensing he didn't need to go into details about the term.

"But... My lord... With all due respect... I'm... Just a human. I... Can't..." Rin stuttered, trying to keep her breathing from coming out quick and raspy.

"Rin. We don't pick our mates. Other demons aren't the only breed we can mate with. I've known you more than any other being I've been in contact with. I wanted to wait until you were old enough to make your own decision." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin was barely controlling her breathing now, staring at him with shock and mixed fear.

"Wait a minute. You've thought about me like that since I was..." She broke off with a breathy sigh.

"The instinct only formed a couple years ago, Rin. Do not worry about that." Sesshomaru assured her. He agreed though.

When she was young, no way did he see her like that. Hell, he barely saw her as anything at all when she first followed him.

Then, he would grow protective of her, but never did he think like that.

It was only a couple years ago, her birthday was on a warm spring day,, and his demon had been active before he had gone to visit her.

While Sesshomaru himself took no interest, his beast was intent on looking for a mate.

When it finally suppressed to let him see Rin, it was when he saw her, that his beast perked up from within and started talking.

Still, Sesshomaru showed no interest.

But, as the years passed, he began to feel it too.

Now, here he was, before her now, making the offer he himself wasn't sure he wanted to make yet.

She was still just a fragile human to him. She deserved better.

"Oh... Well... Um. Forgive me, my lord." Rin's voice brought him back to the present, "I...I-I need some time... To think about it... Please."

She never denied her Lord. Not once, never sure what the consequences would be if she did.

"Of course, Rin." Sesshomaru accepted her request.

Rin nodded lightly, she was thinking to herself that she had to leave. To get out of this overwhelming environment.

However, she didn't get far, her breathing had been erratic, and with a sudden darkness overcome her.

She fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Sesshomaru went to Rin's aid, already sensing her unstable state.

Right before him, she had fainted.

As night came, he had managed to carry her back to the village.

Of course his half-breed brother and his human were the first to notice.

After a short interrogation, and a point of direction, Sesshomaru brought Rin to her hut. Laying her down in the bed.

A few hours passed, and the village had settled for the night, but he didn't leave.

He had felt a sudden obligation to stay. To watch her.

He didn't need much sleep, but right now, he found him self dozing.

It wasn't even dawn yet when he was soon awoken by the sound of murmurs.

His senses fully awakened, thinking there was danger outside, but he found the noises coming from beside him.

Rin, was talking in her sleep.

Barely audible words, but they were there.

She had done this quite a lot when she was little, but it was never bad. Only on occasion did he have to wake her.

"Mmmm. No." Her voice became words.

Sesshomaru turned his head, studying her curiously in the dark.

"Please." She whispered lightly, _pleadingly?_

Sesshomaru was growing more and more curious as to what she was dreaming about when suddenly-

" _ **DON'T**_ _!"_ She nearly screamed at the top of her lungs, shooting up in bed.

Sesshomaru also stood, immediately going to her side, as he would have when she was in danger.

He grabbed her trembling form, that had the fading feeling of a struggle.

Like she was escaping something.

"Rin. You're okay." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

Rin was slowly brought out of the vivid darkness, but suddenly felt the dream follow her when arms suddenly wrapped around her.

... _Sesshomaru? He stayed?_

This wasn't like him at all.

All she remembered was...

She had fainted. After he asked her to be his mate.

"Rin. What happened?" Sesshomaru questioned her.

Rin stared in his eyes, full of concern.

"Oh... Um... I just... Had a bad dream. I-it was nothing." Rin said simply.

"Rin. Do not lie to me. That was not nothing. You are shaking." Sesshomaru said.

Rin tried to turn away from him, but his grip was tight.

Why couldn't he just leave it? She had just escaped the nightmare. Now he was trying to ask to bring it back?

"I don't want to talk about it." Rin managed.

Sesshomaru had never seen her like this. She was hurting. From what? He demanded to know.

"Rin. Did something happen while I was gone?" Sesshomaru asked gently.

"No!" Rin answered almost immediately.

"Rin..."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Rin defended again.

Never would she find the strength to raise her voice at him, but right now...

It was silent for a while, and Rin slightly began to feel nervous.

She had raised her voice at him. She never knew what came with that.

"Alright, Rin. I will not push about it." Sesshomaru finally answered.

Rin suddenly turned to look at him with surprise.

 _Had he really just... Backed down?_

"You should get some more rest. I will be back later." Sesshomaru stood to leave, he wasn't sure where he was going to go. But inwardly, Rin hiding her troubles and fears from him, _infuriated_ him. He wanted to help her!

"Wait. Sesshomaru!" Rin suddenly called back to him before he could open the hut door.

He paused for her to continue.

Rin sighed, unsure if she deserved this request after the way she talked to him, "Will you stay with me?"

Silence.

"Please?" Rin nearly pleaded. She may not want to retell her dream to him, but she still remembered his comfort way back whe she was young.

Back then, he never asked her, he just comforted her until she was asleep again.

Sesshomaru slowly turned to her, hesitating as if to think about it for a few more minutes, before returning to the bed.

Rin wasn't quite expecting him to accept, but soon, he was sitting on her bed.

Just having him near again made her fears go away. She was safe, and no dream would make her think otherwise.

he surprised her even more when he began to lay down, which she gratefully joined him, wrapping her arms around him, to ensure his presence.

Soon, they were laying together in the bed.

Sesshomaru laid on his side, while Rin curled into him where he could pull her closer and rest his head on top of hers.

It was silent for a while.

He took in her scent, orchids along with many other flowery scent with a hint of cherry. The scent he was drawn to his whole life. The scent he was attracted to now.

"Thank you." Rin whispered into his chest.

"Will you answer me one question, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, not really wanting to bring the subject back, but he wanted to at least know this.

Rin remained quiet, unsure of which question he intended on asking.

Unsure if she would even answer it.

"Do you have these dreams often?" he asked lightly.

Rin remained quiet for the longest time, her eyes lowering.

Since when did he care so much about her dreams?

"Yes." she said simply before shifting lightly, and forcing herself back into sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, I just want to give a huge shout out to Sesshomarufan30 for the awesome reviews and PM. It means so much to hear that.**_

 _ **As well as kagomeLove2, it's fine if your review didn't show. I'm just glad I got this one.**_

 _ **Hope you're enjoying so far!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: thank you so much for the reviews, I have to say I've been writing out chapters all day!**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Maybe in a few chapters...**_

 _ **Shanaro21: Thank you for your reviews. And I usually don't write the characters in third person, and I do TRY to keep the characters in check, but... It's been a while, I kind of have my own way of doing their personalities. Depends on the story. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Yes, Rin is really on the defensive, and for good reason too, but you will just have to wait to see what happens.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

The next morning, Rin woke up alone.

She expected this. Even part of her wondered if everything was just a dream.

However, the true dream flashed back into her memory, which cleared everything.

Sesshomaru's question made her realize how restless and disturbed she was. She had had these dreams often. Since she was young to be precise.

And after a while, she decided to keep it to herself. Not even Kagome knew of them, who had awoken her many times like Sesshomaru did beause of the vivid dream.

Taking a deep breath. Rin left her hut.

"Good morning, Rin. Did you have fun last night?" Kagome asked when she found her.

"Oh. Yeah. it was great." Rin said, unsure if Kagome knew about Sesshomaru's extended visit.

"What did he get you this time?" Kagome asked.

Nope. Didn't know.

"Um..." Rin broke off with a nervous laugh, memories of last night coming back to her.

"What?" Kagome stopped what she was doing to look up at her.

"He... Asked something of me, and... I don't know what to say." Rin said simply.

"Okay... What did he ask you?" Kagome encouraged.

"Um... He... Uh asked if I... Wanted to be his... Mate...?" Rin managed out, it sounded even crazier coming out of her mouth.

Kagome dropped the vegetables she had gathered, staring at her, mouth agape, "H-he did what?!"

"I know. It's crazy, but I don't know...-"

"Oh my gosh, Rin. I'm so happy for you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Eh?" Rin managed intelligently.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked, interested.

"Um... Well..."

"You didn't say yes?" Kagome gasped out.

"I-I told him I wanted to think about it. I mean... Kagome! It's Lord Sesshomaru we're talking about! I never thought in my life he would ever even think of me that way!" Rin ranted out.

"So... Where is he now?" Kagome asked slowly.

Rin relaxed a little, a sudden pull in her heart, something she always felt when he left. "I... Don't know. he was with me last night...-"

Rin cut herself off. She wasn't sure she wanted to share that part yet.

"Wait... He... Slept with you last night?" Kagome asked.

"No! I mean, yes, but not in that way! I, uh, had another nightmare and he was still there when I had it." Rin tried to set the facts straight as Kagome started giving her a knowing look.

"Oh." Kagome's eyes softened, "He heard that, huh?"

"Yeah. He even tried to ask me about it. Although now I feel kind of guilty for not telling him, but, I just.. Can't." Rin said. _Especially not him._

"Oh. Well, hey, we're low on fish, would you like to go this time?" Kagome asked, quickly trying to change the glum subject.

"Sure. Um... hey, what was it like?" Rin suddenly found the energy to ask.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked.

"When, you know, InuYasha asked you...? To...?" Rin trailed off.

"Oh. It was... Well, it was surprising. But then again, we'd been in love for a couple years. He just wanted to find the right time to ask. But, it's nice. It's a really amazing feeling, to feel closer than just human standards." Kagome explained.

"Oh... Thanks, Kagome." Rin smiled at her, before they parted ways.

Rin going to her favorite spot just outside the forest where a gentle flowing river was.

She came here a lot, whether to catch fish or just relax.

In this case, it was both.

After she had caught about 10 fish for the basket, she sat by the river, taking in Kagome's words.

The way she described it, what was so bad about being a mate? But at the same time, it sounded like there was more to it.

Rin knew with Sesshomaru it wasn't just going to be some happy ending.

Especially if he was always going to be around again and start observing her life.

Last night was just the start of what would come, and she couldn't hide it forever. It was her dreams, her memories. good or bad. She didn't need to be burdening Sesshomaru with it.

Suddenly, Rin heard the sound of rustling bushes, and she turned, expecting Kagome, coming to check on her.

No.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin jumped up, facing the form who was closer than she thought, given the one sound he made sounded far away.

Rin took a deep breath, swallowing her heart back into her chest.

"Oh.. I thought you left."

"I made an offer, Rin. I'm not leaving until you have answered." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked down, trying to keep her breath neutral, she didn't need another incident happening in front of him.

"Oh... I..." Rin broke off. The answer _yes_ lied in the darkness somewhere, but part of her felt like it was an obligated answer. Maybe she wanted to be.

Just... Not yet. She still didn't...

"Rin. If you are not ready..." Sesshomaru slowly approached her.

"No. I mean... why me? I mean, I'm flattered, really. But... I just never knew you ever thought of me that way... Like... That..." Rin tried continuously to fix her wording, but found herself failing worst than last time, the closer he came, until she couldn't speak anymore.

He was right in front of her now, and he carefully lowered his head to hers, and his lips gently caressed hers.

The kiss was short and gentle, and nothing she was expecting.

All too soon, he pulled away, his golden orbs so close and concentrated on her brown ones.

Then, he kissed her again, a little deeper, as if probing her to respond.

Honestly, Rin didn't know how. So, she settled with following after his ministrations.

His lips moved, so did hers, until she began making her own movement patterns.

The kiss lasted longer than the previous, longer than Rin would have expected.

Sesshomaru's hand reached up to caress her cheek, another coming up to caress her long hair, literally cradling her head now, to prevent it from moving, more specifically away from him.

After what felt like ages, his kisses softened, and too soon, pulled away.

Rin opened her eyes again to meet his, her breath begged to come out as it needed, but it remained calm, as calm as his eyes.

"Do you question me now?" He asked below a whisper.

It took a few minutes for Rin to be able to interpret speech again. Yet immediately all she could manage was:

"No."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Just a quick reply to kagomeLove2: Thanks. Lol, and yes, Rin's answer was to his last question. I thought I'd confuse somone there, but... Hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

Rin headed back to the village with the fish she had caught.

It was then that she let her breathing catch up to her. While thoughts ran through her head, mostly saying: _'That just happened'._

She still hadn't given him her answer, which he calmly accepted.

Although, after the kiss, the offer was really hitting her.

It wasn't until that kiss that she realized, she actually had feelings for him. yes, she always respected him and was drawn to him, but now... Was she feeling what he was feeling?

She couldn't be... All this time she never thought Sesshomaru was capable of feeling such.

But the kiss...

Damn, she was feeling what Kagome would call: _'Like a complete schoolgirl.'_

"Thank you, Rin. I was wondering when you'd be back." Kagome announced her arrival, taking the basket off of her hands.

"Oh. Sorry." Rin said, her mind still foggy to come up with an excuse.

"Yeah. You reek." InuYasha pointed out.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Um... Sorry? Probably the fish." Rin said nervously, of course _he_ could sense it.

"Whatever you say." InuYasha sighed, not going into anymore detail.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm still curious though. Why me?" Rin asked.

After about an hour, she decided to take off again, easily finding Sesshomaru's _hiding spot._

"As I said, Rin. We don't choose our mates. But it is probably because we are familiar with each other. I've known you since I brought you back to life. I've kept you under my care all that time, and even after I let you go, I never really stayed away. That is all I can say." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin looked down in thought.

He was right. It was crystal clear, she'd say the same about him.

She always admired him. Of course not in _this_ way at _that_ age. But now, it felt like her world was changing again.

"What are you thinking, Rin?" Sesshomaru spoke again, glancing down at her.

"Hmm? Oh. I was just... Thinking. About all of this. I mean... Kagome told me what it's like for her, and... it doesn't sound bad... I just don't know what's holding me back..." Rin said, although part of her did.

"Mates are eternal, forever. I can understand how that could effect a human." Sesshomaru expressed his own thoughts.

 _Forever._

"But, what happens when one dies?" Rin asked, and she had never seen him turn his head so quickly.

"I mean..." Rin prevented him from speaking, "Lord Sesshomaru, it's bound to happen. I... You said it yourself, I'm a human. I have no chance of aging like you can. What happens then?"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a few minutes, before taking a deep breath, "If a mate dies, then the other half remains alone."

Rin's heart clenched at his words.

Of course Sesshomaru had always been good at being alone, but not this way.

"So... If I were to be your mate, in the end, all I would do is hurt you?" Rin summed up her thoughts.

"No, Rin. You won't-"

"I can't. I won't let you live like that because of me. No." Rin stood, turning to return to the village.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's voice called after her.

Rin ignored him.

She had begun to think that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

Kagome seemed happy with InuYasha, and they had been together for as long as she could remember.

But she couldn't help but to think of the negative side of it.

Althought, the farther away from him she got, the more she began to feel regret.

 _Why did she feel so torn saying no?_

* * *

That night, Rin laid in her bed awake, and not because of the nightmares.

She hadn't had one yet.

All she could think about right now, was Sesshomaru.

She had given her answer out of sheer panic, now she wondered if he had left after that answer.

Maybe she would try to talk about it next year, if he even showed.

She barely noticed the flap of her hut door move against an intruding form.

She only paid attention when a shadow of a figure stood before her.

Rin's eyes focused on the form calmly.

However, she still ouldn't suppress her surprise.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin sat up, blinking a few times to see if she was just seeing things.

He was really there.

But. Why?

Wasn't he upset? Angry?

She hadn't had the chance to ask Kagome what happened if a mate rejects them.

"You weren't having a nightmare were you?" He asked quietly.

The question brought Rin off guard.

 _What?_ She had just stormed off, raising her voice at him again - she might add - and now here he was asking her if she was having nightmares?

"Um. No. I... Couldn't sleep. I... Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I... overreacted. I didn't mean to-"

"Yes you did, Rin." Sesshomaru broke her off.

Rin looked up at him surprised, unsure if that was anger behind his voice or something else.

"And I understand." Sesshomaru sighed, sitting on her bed again.

"I... You... What?" Rin stuttered.

She was good at having conversations with Kagome, even InuYasha but Sesshomaru, she could never find words.

"I appreciate your concern for me, Rin. It's one of the reasons I chose you. However, don't think I haven't thought about those facts when I did." Sesshomaru continued.

Rin stared at him in the darkness, unsure of what to say to that. Maybe she could change her mind? But...

"I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't consider the risks, or downfalls. I want you, Rin. To stay with me, and I'll stay with you." Sesshomaru spoke up for her.

Rin's heart clenched again, but more of a good feeling this time. She couldn't fight it anymore.

In the darkness, Rin cautiously lifted her hand until it caressed the cool skin of his cheek.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I..." She broke off again, the word hanging by a thread.

She could feel his face relax against her palm, and he moved closer to her.

"I accept." Was all she could manage.

She could hear him intake a breath suddenly, and she almost wished she could see his expressions.

Instead, she felt his claws dig into her thick hair, and pulled her closer, until her lips were against his again.

Her breath left her again, leaving Sesshomaru's as her only support.

Their lips moved together, deep, and almost hungry.

As if he could read her senses, he laid her down, making her body relax, but only for a few seconds.

His body had followed after, and the sensation made her instinctively react.

Her hands pushed against his chest, until their lips parted and he paused his descent.

"Um, my Lord. I-I accept to be your mate... But... Can we... Take this slow?" Rin tried to keep her breathing calm, trying to keep the sudden panic at bay.

"Of course, Rin." Sesshomaru answered, seeming to sense nothing.

Rin nodded, giving him an apologetic look. She just couldn't. Not yet.

"I'm sorry." She expressed her feelings.

"You have nothing to be sorry of, Rin." Sesshomaru shifted, until he was beside her instead of on top of her.

Rin welcomed his embrace, burying her face into the warmth of his chest again, where she felt safe.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

* * *

 _ **WARNING:**_ _Mentions of child rape. Read at your own discretion.(Not too descriptive)._

* * *

 _"Rin! Come here!"_

 _6 year old Rin jumped as the voice roared out to her._

 _She immediately left the safety of her room, and down into the kitchen, where one of the thieves had taken vacancy in her home._

 _"It's about time you've come. I've been calling you twenty times by now." The man had his back turned._

 _"But I came on the first call, sir." Rin pointed out._

 _The man's shoulders tenses, and Rin immediately regretted her words._

 _"Excuse me?" He turned to her, eyes blood shot and crazy. "Did you just talk back?_ _ **Again?!"**_

 _"N-no." Rin mumbled._

 _"Oh, so now you're lying too, eh. You just_ _ **love**_ _punishments, don't you." he asked._

 _"No!" Rin said, stronger this time._

 _"Oh I think you do. Hmm..." He paused, as if to think, "On the bed."_

 _Rin started to cry, falling to her knees. "No. Please! No."_

 _The bandit showed absolutely no pity as he just grabbed the closes part of her that he could reach, her hair._

 _"Please don't!"_

Rin!"

 _"I'm sorry!" Rin continued, unaware of the change of voice and fading bandit above her._

"Rin. You're okay. Wake up."

The moment Sesshomaru's face began coming to view, she jumped up, into his arms.

She was still feeling the effects of the dream, and didn't care that she was crying.

Sesshomaru held her, like he usually did. But she could tell that even he knew her dreams had never been this bad.

He could barely believe the amount of sweat Rin was covered in.

They hadn't been asleep for 2 hours and Rin suddenly started mumbling again.

Meaningless mumbles, to whimpers, to absolutely terrified screams.

"You're safe." he found himself repeating, although he didn't feel like he meant it.

Dreams were the only thing that he couldn't protect her from. And to think she'd had these when he was away!

After what felt like a good hour of soothing and crying, she finally calmed down and stopped trembling.

When he was sure she was calm, he left the hut for a split second, only to return with water, some in a cup he had found, some on a rag, which he gently ran across her sweating face.

Rin stared at him the entire time. He'd never gone this far as to caring for her after a nightmare.

"Are you okay?" He asked finally.

Rin nodded, "Yes. Thank you. I'm sorry if I-"

"No." Sesshomaru cut her off, "Don't you apologize. I'm sorry I've left you alone to deal with this."

"It's okay. I had Kagome. She helped me get back to sleep after these things and..." Rin trailed off at his pained expression.

"Rin. _Please_. Tell me what you were dreaming about. I can't stand to see you like this. I need to know." Sesshomaru pleaded.

Yes. He was pleading.

Rin's heart dropped, here it went again.

The recollecting. The memories.

She sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from him at this rate. Especially if she's accepted to be his mate.

"In the morning. Please. I'll tell you everything." Rin managed. She didn't think she could do it right now, and then go back to sleep.

"Alright, Rin." Sesshomaru accepted.

He agreed she wasn't in the right state to say yet.

But whatever it was, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

Not one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Well, thank you for the reviews!**_

 _ **Guest: Sorry :( I warned you. I tried to keep it discreet.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Sorry, haha. You will see in this chapter.**_

 _ **Taraah36: It's nice to hear from you again. And yeah. I thought I'd reveal a few other things that those bandits probably did in the series. And I do believe they are dead now, so... Darn.**_

 _ **Anywho, on with the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

The next morning, Rin woke up alone again.

Part of her was partially relieved, because she immediately remembered her promise.

She had been so used to keeping it to herself, that she wasn't sure how it was going to come out.

Although another part of her told her, _'Who else to tell it to than Sesshomaru?'_ He probably already knew part of what her dreams were.

Rin changed into a clean pair of clothes before going out to face the morning.

First she went to check up on Kagome, grabbing something small to eat. Since she wasn't feeling very hungry for what was to come.

"I heard you again last night, Rin. Were you alright?" Kagome asked her.

Rin glanced down at her friend's worried eyes, "Yeah. Um, Sesshomaru was there again."

"He sure is staying longer than usual. Have you decided yet?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Rin asked suddenly, taken off guard from the task at hand.

Kagome smiled, "Have you decided to be his mate yet?"

"... Oh... Um... Yeah. I have." Rin said slowly.

Kagome's eyes brightened, "That's great!"

"... Yeah. Look, I'm going to go for a walk. I need to clear my head. I'll be back soon, okay?" Rin said. She always made sure Kagome knew where she'd be at all times.

"Okay. Take your time." Kagome responded, before returning to her work.

Rin walked off from there, without having to look back.

* * *

"So. What happens now? I choose to be your mate, and then I come find you in the forest every day?" Rin asked when she had found Sesshomaru again, joining him up in a tree he had chosen.

"It will take some time to grow accustomed to your lifestyle, Rin. You know that." Sesshomaru focused on her.

"I know. It took me a while to get accustomed to it too." Rin said, glancing back to the village, that was small due to the distance between them.

"Rin." Sesshomaru drew her attention back.

She took in a sharp breath, knowing what was to come.

"I know it pains you to say, but I need to know what's hurting you so that maybe I can help you." Sesshomaru explained, already sensing her tense up, "Be honest, did something happen while I was away?"

Rin shook her head absently-mindedly, "No. Nothing happened."

Sesshomaru moved closer to her, making her focus on him again, "You can trust me. You know that right?"

Rin smiled sadly, "I do trust you, Lord Sesshomaru. More than my life. I just..."

"If you do, then first, stop using the formalities, and talk to me." Sesshomaru continued to say soothingly. If she trusted him, she wouldn't hesitate so much into telling him.

Rin took a deep breath, shakily letting it out, "My dreams... They are memories."

She didn't continue for a long time. Which left Sesshomaru trying to put the words together himself. Which nothing made sense.

When, in her life did she ever feel _that_ terrified? It had to be before he knew her, before he...

Sesshomaru's blood ran cold.

"I don't really know how it's possible. But I remember. I remember my life before I died the first time." Rin continued, but paused again, the memories flooding her again.

Sesshomaru perked up with immediate interest, "What happened, Rin?"

He tried to keep himself from demanding. He had only asked that question once, long ago, but never got much of an answer. Just a smile that changed his world.

But she wasn't smiling this time.

"You wondered before how I had so many bruises." Rin continued, there was no backing out of this, "... Bandits overthrew my home. Killed off a majority of the village. Except me... To be honest they never even knew I was there. Until I revealed myself in search of my parents."

Sesshomaru listened intently, his mind wandering to visions of that forsaken village that he had stayed only a couple miles from.

"They didn't kill me. Which, in all honesty, I wish they had." Rin continued.

 _Pain,_ came straight from Sesshomaru's chest. Hearing her say that after everything he'd done to keep her alive. Even if this was in the past.

"They used me... I did whatever they wanted to stay alive. And if I didn't..." Rin paused, last night's dream merging with the memory.

Sesshomaru battled to keep a calm composure.

The reason he was always able to contain himself so well, was because any emotion he felt, he would contain it deep within his beast. But now, not even his beast could contain the amount of rage he was feeling.

"What did they do, Rin." Sesshomaru demanded, averting his eyes down, glaring at the bark between them rather than at her.

Rin stayed quiet for a while. Maybe this was a bad idea. She couldn't.

"Rin...-"

"They ruined me. Beat me. r-raped m-me." Rin managed out loud, tears forming and falling freely.

 _That._ Was what he wanted, but hated to hear.

He assumed it from the start, but he wanted to hear it. And it enraged him even more.

If she had told him this 11 years ago, those wolves wouldn't have had a chance at those bandits, because he'd be bathing in both of their's blood.

Before he could phase on the spot, he went for the next thing that would suppress that thought.

Rin.

He pulled her closer to him, pressing her up to his body, holding her close, taking her tears as his. He wouldn't leave her. He wouldn't phase and leave her.

"Damn it, Rin." He growled against her, why did she keep that from him? All these years?

"I'm sorry." She managed in between sobs.

Twice now, in the last 24 hours, she's allowed herself to cry in his presence.

"Rin. You have _nothing_ to be sorry about. Those low lives of a human are the ones who should be sorry, should any of them be living today. Not you." Sesshomaru told her fiercely.

Rin's cries had softened as she listened ot his words.

He was angry, and angry was not good on him. Lives were at stake when this would happen.

She shyly gripped his kimono in one hand, taking a deep breath, "And then... I met you."

She began again. All of her fears slowly fading at the next memory that rarely came in the dreams.

Sesshomaru was prepared to stop her from continueing, until he heard her next words.

"You... You were different. I barely knew you, but I knew I trusted you. I knew you'd save me." Rin recalled, glancing up at him for the first time.

Sesshomaru stared back at her, unsure of what to say to that.

What could he say?

"Rin." He began, lifting a hand to her wet cheek, "If I'd known..."

 _Scratch that._ He did know, at least, about the beatings, but he could recall at the time, those emotions he was starting to feel were all new to him, which was why he left so soon that day. And he shouldn't have.

" _I'm sorry,_ Rin. I should have saved you sooner." Was all he could manage, though war was still fighting inside him.

Rin smiled, "But you did, and I'll never thank you enough."

"You don't need to thank me, Rin. That's the last thing you need to do." Sesshomaru sighed.

Rin nodded lightly, although in the back of her mind she would always be grateful. Be grateful that she could truly trust him, and not live another life of fear as she did before.

She could hardly believe it, but, telling Sesshomaru her dark memories filled her with so much ease and relief.

She'd never thought such events would give her that feeling.

"I will never leave you again, Rin. I promise." Sesshomaru spoke again.

She was pulled closer to his body again, which she willingly allowed, and their lips crashed together again.

The kiss was deep and a little fierce at first, but slowly softened, to a slow and steady kiss.

It felt like hours they stayed like this, but in all honesty, there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well... At least this chapter doesn't have much of a cliffhanger.**_

 _ **Hope your enjoying so far.**_

 _ **Well... Not really "Enjoy" this part, but... You know**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Well, thank you for all the reviews! Sorry this is late.**_

 _ **Hini: Thanks, haha.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: You're welcome, I don't even think I'd be able to handle going into such detail, my "Planning Imagination" already saw enough. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Yeah, I was wondering if anyone was going to figure it out, and while I thought I laid hints... At the same time I felt like I'd be too much of a "In plain sight" detailed writer, and I don't really want that. I like to surprise people.**_

 _ **Taraah36: Yes. I felt bad writing it, but, I'd thought about this for a while, and thought, in the show, with the way those bandits were, even if they didn't get much screen time, only imagine what they could be doing. So, let's hope so on your last statement.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9:**_

"Rin. Wake up." Sesshomaru's gentle voice eased her out of sleep.

"Hmm?" She mumbled as she slowly became conscious.

Rin hadn't even recalled falling asleep.

It was the best sleep she had experienced, however. Even though she was still up in the tree, in Sesshomaru's arms. She had no recollection of a single nightmare.

"Oh. I must have fallen asleep." Rin composed herself, looking back at Sesshomaru, surprised that he made no interest to move.

"Did you sleep well, Rin?" He asked, it had been a while since he had watched her sleep. _In peace_ , that is.

She was so much more relaxed than normal, not a single trace of fear in her expressions as she slept.

"Yes. I-I didn't even dream." Rin said, almost happily.

... _And how long had she not been able to sleep like that?_

Sesshomaru reached up to caress her cheek again, touching it tenderly, which brought her closer to him. Relaxing once again.

Rin's lips met with his again for the second time that day, their kiss true and full of meaning.

She was comfortingly leaned against him now, a hand reaching around his neck, to his thick silver hair.

Their kiss deepened, Rin even granting Sesshomaru's tongue entry.

She moaned at the new feeling, grabbing onto him even tighter.

His hands went to her waist, to support her better, keeping her upright on top of him.

Then, as soon as the kiss had started, it ended. Sesshomaru pulled away slightly, but their noses barely brushed together.

Now. He was quite sure his beast had chosen the perfect mate. Now, even he himself couldn't deny the feelings.

"You should get some rest, Rin. You've had a long day." Sesshomaru said.

 _There_ , was something Rin wasn't sure she wanted to hear.

Rest meant sleep, sleep meant dreams.

Even if she didn't have any earlier, night was a different story.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called gently, caressing her cheek, making her focus on him again, "I will not let anything happen to you. Those dreams, aren't real. They are of the past and can _never_ hurt you again. If anyone ever tried, I'll kill them."

Rin stared into his reassuring eyes, before nodding lightly, "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, Rin." Sesshomaru answered immediately, "I'm not going anywhere."

Together, they carefully made it down the tree, and returned to the village.

After a quick meal, Rin retired to her hut.

She could hardly believe how exhausted she was. She didn't even think once on what could come if she fell asleep.

She didn't worry. With Sesshomaru next to her, holding her, she found sleep easily.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, I was hoping to post 2 chapters today, but.. I went on a road trip! And we got home late at night, so... Here is all I could manage for today.**_

 _ **But hey, the road trip gave me time to write out future chapters! 15 so far. More to come!**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So... Another road trip... But we got home earlier this time. I will see how far I am tonight to determine whether or not i'll update 2 chapters today. I'm dealing with a small case of writer's block, but don't worry, I know it's there.**_

 _ **Anywho...**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Thanks, Lol, I like the guessing game.**_

 _ **Taraah36: I get it. :)**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Hmm... You'll just have to see.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10:**_

For the majority of the night, Sesshomaru laid awake, watching her, for any sign of discomfort or irregular breathing.

There was none so far, and dawn was nearing already.

In the back of his mind, his beast was still extremely agitated. Even feral.

Providing comofrt for her sleep wasn't enough. He was still enraged as to her past life, and that it continued to follow her, even after all of the positivity he tried to give her in life.

Kagome, for example. She and Kaede were the only humans Rin ever grew to trust, so when he made the decision to leave her with them, he was sure all conflicts of danger in her life would be gone. With a priestess, and, dare he say it, his half-breed of a brother to protect her.

She was in best hands.

That morning, when Rin began to rouse, he then told her he was going out for about an hour, but he'd be back soon.

Rin nodded him off, before resuming her sleep a little longer.

Sesshomaru slipped away from the hut in silence, only when he reached the forest grounds did he finally unleash his restless and lashing beast.

Sesshomaru didn't want her to see him like this, because it wasn't her fault, and she would immediately assume it would be.

To be honest, he felt it was his own fault. For not seeing this from her before. He swore to protect her, but he never paid full attention to her well-being. To what she went through.

 _'Mate will be fine for a little while. I need to run.'_ His beast mentally told him.

With that, he was running, miles and miles on end. Never stopping.

* * *

"So. How are things going between you two?" Kagome asked Rin as she had come for breakfast.

"Okay, I guess. I mean..." Rin took a deep breath, focusing on her bowl, "I told him."

Kagome's eyes widened, "You're nightmares?! Uh... What did he say?"

"He wasn't happy. I know that. That's why he left early this morning." Rin sighed.

"He _left?!"_ Kagome exclaimed in shock. _What had she been dreaming about?_

"No. I mean, he's coming back! He just said he needed air. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. It's not his fault." Rin said.

Kagome took a deep breath, staring at her friend with sympathy, even though she didn't know any of Rin's dreams, whatever they were must have taken a toll on both of them.

"Well. You know, I'm here, if you want to talk. I hope you know that." Kagome said.

"Thank you, Kagome. Maybe I'll find the strength to tell you someday, just not yet." _Not after Sesshomaru's reaction,_ she mentally added.

"So. Would you like to go to my era today? Take our minds off things?" Kagome offered.

"And do what?" Rin asked curiously.

"Well... You know my mom loves you. And Souta thinks you're his sister." Kagome said.

Rin laughed, "Right. Your family."

"So?" Kagome asked.

Rin took a deep breath, she'd find Sesshomaru when he came back.

"Okay. Let's go." Rin decided.

Rin loved Kagome's family, it was something she never had, but didn't feel that way for long, because they almost immediately took her in.

With them, she almost forgot the reality of life.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So... Here it is.**_

 _ **I just want to add,**_

 _ **Even though this story isn't very popular, I still enjoy all of those reviews. So thank you for reading and keeping it in your thoughts.**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I'm back. Writer's block is gone, for now.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: I said it once in PM, I'll say it again. Aww! Thank you! It's readers like you that keep me from just quitting. Even though I may switch tv shows from time to time, I think SessxRin will always be in my heart, it's just the fact of coming up with ideas. I hope I continue to provide. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Shivax23: It will, and maybe luck will turn around for her. I mean, she has Sesshomaru.**_

 _ **Taraah36: Yeah, I think I am liking that idea. Fanfiction is nice, is it not. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11:**_

"Rin. It was so great to see you again." Kagome's mother spoke up after dinner.

The day had passed in what felt like seconds when she was here.

No matter how early they would come, Kagome's family always had plans.

Endless plans.

"Yeah. Are neither of you ever coming back for good?" Souta asked, finishing his leftovers.

"Souta. Rin is not from this era. I just happened to be able to bring her here. Her and InuYasha are the only ones." Kagome explained.

"Yes. But she's always welcome here. Always." Kagome's mother spoke up.

It was silent for a minute, every time she talked like this, Rin wanted to forget the other world. Just until recently...

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi, and I love coming here, but... Just recently, something's come up. And... I kind of like it back in that era now." Rin tried to keep the explanation vague.

"Oh... She's all grown up now too. Already found someone." Kagome's mother piped up in a broken voice.

"Mo-om." Kagome spoke up, sensing the uneasiness.

"I know. You have to go. I hope he makes you happy, Rin." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Rin could feel her heart going a hundred miles an hour. This was not something she felt ready so openly about.

"Thank you." Rin said simply.

With that and a couple more short goodbyes, they headed back.

* * *

Sesshomaru had returned to the outskirts of the village, scanning it for a particular scent.

' _Mate isn't here.'_ His beast said openly.

He still remained in that form.

Apparently, it was taking its time at calming down.

As he tracked her scent, he was led to the Well.

It ended there.

' _Isn't that where Kagome lives?'_ His beast openly expressed its curiosity.

Sesshomaru never knew Rin was capable of going to her era. What did she even do there?

... In a world full of humans...?

* * *

When Kagome and Rin made it back to the village, Rin simply retired back to her hut.

She was tired, and full.

Although part of her wondered where Sesshomaru was.

He had left this morning, but she hadn't seen him since.

She already knew he wouldn't leave, but where was he?

Was he still upset?

* * *

Rin was in a deep, relaxing sleep when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, making her jolt awake.

She focused her sights on the owner.

"S-Sesshomaru." Rin sat up, wrapping her arms around him, "I was wondering where you were. I thought maybe... You were too upset."

"I am sorry, Rin. It took me a while... To gain control again." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin sighed, loosening her grip on him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. I knew-"

"Rin. No!" Sesshomaru held her firmly in his arms, forcing her attention, "I am _glad_ you told me. I want you to trust me with these things. I just... Can't stand the thought of you hurt."

"I'm s-"

"Stop. Apologizing. Rin." Sesshomaru sat on the bed with her, "You were hurt, and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you again."

Rin didn't reply, she couldn't help the word sorry after everything.

"Thank you." She managed instead.

"Were you having nightmares before I returned?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin shook her head, "No. I've been sleeping well. Maybe I was too worried about you to dream."

Sesshomaru caressed her cheek, "You ever have to worry about me, Rin."

He leaned down until their foreheads met, and they remained in that embrace for what felt like ages.

"Did you have fun in Kagome's era?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

"Huh. How did you...?" Rin trailed off, but didn't finish.

 _Demon._

"Um. It was nice. I like it over there." Rin answered.

"More than over here?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"What? No! I mean, I love it over there and everything, but this is where I belong." Rin explained glancing at Sesshomaru for reactions.

She smiled shyly, "I, um, even gave a brief mention of you."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Me?"

"Yes. I kind of mentioned that we were together." Rin said, a blush hitting her cheeks.

 _Were they together?_

Sesshomaru's beast, that had spent all day trying to calm, perked up again.

She was already agreeing she was his.

He reached up, cupping the back of her neck, bringing her forward, until her lips met with his.

Rin hummed against his lips, kissing him back.

The kiss started out soft, and slow.

Then, it began to progress, Sesshomaru's hand running down her back, bringing her closer.

Rin reached up, burying her hands into his hair, holding onto him as if she were going to fall.

She began to have an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, but before she could think on it too long, Sesshomaru pulled away.

Rin let out desperately needed air, but part of her scattered mind was confused as to why he stopped.

"You should get some rest, Rin." Sesshomaru whispered, trying to keep his beast under control. It had had its day out.

Rin numbly nodded, taking a deep breath of... Relief?

She didn't need to even ask, when she laid down and he joined her.

She felt ashamed, knowing what he _wanted,_ but couldn't find the strength to comply yet. And he knew that.

Rin closed her eyes again, returning to sleep, in Sesshomaru's embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Well, time for review replies before we continue...**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Yeah, she hasn't gotten there yet, even though she does trust them mostly.**_

 _ **Taraah36: Yeah, I've been liking the idea of having her go somewhere else than just the village.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Yes, I can now see how worried he could have been. They gave each other some space. And thanks, I kind of thought it'd be nice to make his beast a little more... Outgoing. Especially towards Rin.**_

 _ **Guest: Wow, thanks for the long review, I guess I can answer some of your questions. The chapters... I can't really help, I start writing and writing and decide, okay that's enough for this chapter. And, to number 1: I can understand how it felt a little forced towards Sesshomaru, but he could have rejected her if he wanted to. It took him two years to actually ask her, and not just because of her age. As he had said, he was not interested in a mate, but when he actually caught the scent of one, not even he could igore it, he was just in a little denial that it had to be Rin, for a short while. 2: Yes, the moment won't come for quite a few more chapters, and I have a few ideas written out just for those two as far as their day out. Finally, 3: That is just pure "This is fanfiction." I'm never really sure myself exactly what happened at the end of the anime as far as the Well, but honestly I would hope that the Well didn't close off after she decided to live with InuYasha. I mean, I'd love him too, but geez, to never see my parents again? I know Kagome or InuYasha would be the only ones who could cross over, but most of this story IS fanmade. Whew, sorry for the long reply, if this was a username, I would have PM'd you the essay. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Just remember I'm a little rusty at writing this couple. It's been a while.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12:**_

"Rin. How did you sleep?" Kagome asked the next morning at breakfast.

"Oh. Good actually." Rin said truthfully, no nightmares yet, for 2 nights.

"But?" Kagome hinted something else was up.

"Well... Sesshomaru was there..." Rin sighed, should she even be talking about this? "He wants to progress the mating."

Kagome nearly choked, "...What?"

"I know what he wants, but..." Rin trailed off.

"You two haven't mated yet?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Well, no. He's being very patient about it, but... I just don't know if I'll ever be ready. I mean, I feel for him, but every time he's tried, he knows something's up." Rin explained.

"These aren't about your dreams, are they?" Kagome asked. Even though she knew nothing about them, she did know they were the only thing that kept her from being happy.

"Rin. I wish I knew." Kagome sighed, already sensing the answer.

"Do you think... Maybe... Mates can be mistaken?" Rin asked.

"No." A deeper voice answered, making them jump.

"InuYasha." Kagome gasped.

"Look. I may not know what's going through his head at all times, but I do know he wouldn't go to just _anyone_ for a mate. He wants _you,_ in _any_ way that you'll have him. I've never fully understood him, but I do know one thing. He has all the patience in the world for you." InuYasha explained.

... _That had to have been the nicest thing he's said about them..._

"Besides. Kagome and I didn't officially mate for a year and a half after she accepted." InuYasha spoke up again.

Kagome hid her face in her long hair as a smile spread across her face. Fighting a laugh and a blush.

Rin also had the urge to laugh, raising her brows at him, surprised.

"... Shut up." InuYasha said, as if their expressions were words.

Kagome and Rin didn't hold it in anymore at that, and both started laughing out loud.

* * *

"Don't you ever feel lonely up here? _Ever?"_ Rin asked as she found Sesshomaru again that evening in his reside location.

"Forestry gives me peace, you should try it." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah. I remember those endless adventures with open lands, but it's even better outside of the village. Go just outside of it, but not quite to the forest, and you have perfect view of the stars." Rin sighed, looking to the sky, even though it was too early for stars.

"You will have to show me, tonight." Sesshomaru offered her.

Rin turned her head to him, giving a brief glance of surprise, before smiling, "I'd be honored to."

* * *

Night fell quickly, thanks to Rin's excitement.

After dinner, she set off again.

"Where are you going this time?" Kagome asked after her.

"To look at the stars!" Rin called behind her, since she was already a distance away.

Kagome gave a look of confusion, but only smiled after. Rin may not be so sure of herself yet, but...

Her girl was in love.

* * *

Between the village and the forest, Sesshomaru and Rin met again.

"Wow. I'm surprised you came." Rin sighed, glad to be with him again. No matter where they were.

"Of course, Rin." Sesshomaru answered.

After a few minutes, Rin switched her gaze from him, up to the darkening sky.

"I remember when I was younger, I'd count the stars until I fell asleep." She sighed.

Sesshomaru looked up to her line of focus, where there were hundreds of stars to be counted.

* * *

"How in this world, did you see those stars as me?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously.

Rin really had a vivid imagination when it came to it. She always did.

Rin couldn't help the laugh that came out, free and bubbly.

She hardly knew how much time had passed, but she did know she was comfortable where she was.

They had laid back on the cool layers of grass, Sesshomaru's arm wrapped securely around her.

"I heard you today, Rin." Sesshomaru finally spoke up, in a more serious tone.

Rin's eyes lowered, the one time she was semi-relieved to have him away from the village, of course he could hear her.

"I did not mis-take you. Just because you feel the way you do, _because_ of what happened to you. Does _not_ change my feelings. It gives me all the more reason to stay. And if you'll let me, I'll protect you, I'll help you with this. I won't-"

Rin wasn't listening anymore, she turned more towards him, and pressed her lips to his.

She had never started the kiss before, but at this moment, she couldn't hold back.

He never stopped being true to her, and she needed him to know how much she trusted him.

However, when his hand trailed down her waist, nearing her leg to maneuver her, that feeling came again.

her legs tensed against him, and she pulled away slightly.

Sesshomaru easily caught her discomfort, and immediately drew his hand away.

She began shaking again, and tears threatened to come, but not because of the unexpected touch, or even the memories.

"I'm sorry." Rin apologized, pulling away. So much for showing her trust in him. "I trust you. I want you to know that. I just... Can't... I don't know why."

She didn't. She trusted him, she wanted him. But these sudden panicked instincts struck faster than she could even think about it.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru sat up, wrapping his arms around her carefully, "It's okay. We will take this slow, just as you said."

"I'm sorry." Rin managed, why couldn't the past leave her alone and let her be happy?

"What did I say about apologies, Rin. Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

Rin turned into his hold, curling closer against his chest, resting her head there.

She couldn't understad why she couldn't feel this secure all the time, no matter what position they were in.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, I know what some of you are going to say...**_

 _ **InuYasha? Caring? Saying something like that about Sesshomaru?**_

 _ **Yes, this kinda came out of nowhere, but who else to get the advice from than a demon who's had experience with a mate?**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Well, I got better reviews than I thought, haha.**_

 _ **Taraah36: Sesshomaru is... Careful. He understands her position and doesn't want to add to that pain. So, yes, maybe.**_

 _ **Hini: Thanks! Lol, yes Rin is so innocent. I like how I've made their interactions, even if it's OOC for both of them.**_

 _ **Shannaro21: Thank you for the review. I'm glad people like you read this, it encourages me to write.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Yes, I think in the next few chapters they will grow a little closer. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13:**_

Sesshomaru held Rin for the entire night.

He had decided to take her back to her hut after she had began to fall asleep.

He lay awake for the majority of the night, deep in thought.

HIs Rin was so... Broken from the past, and he felt he couldn't fix her.

Even his slightest attempt of comfort made her tense.

All these feelings had his beast restless again.

He... He wanted to kill something!

Well... If anyone else like them even looked at her wrong, he would have that chance.

* * *

"I want to take you somewhere." Sesshomaru announced his arrival, making Rin, and Kagome, who was next to her, jump.

It was noon now, and Rin hadn't seen him since earlier this morning.

"Um... Okay... Now?" Rin asked, confused by the sudden request.

"Yes. We will be back by morning." Sesshomaru assured, noticing Kagome's suspicious expressions. Not that it bothered him.

"Oh. Okay..." Rin was confused as to what brought this on.

"You should go. You've always enjoyed travelling. Especially when you're with him." Kagome encouraged.

Rin glanced back at Kagome, almost immediately agreeing with her. Even though part of her wondered where he wanted to go all of a sudden.

She smiled, "yeah. Okay. I'll get ready."

* * *

"So... Where did you go this moring that gave you such an idea?" Rin asked as they were just inside the forest now.

"I wanted to check something. And I thought if I showed you. Maybe, you won't be so concentrated on the past." Sesshomaru said.

Rin's heart did a little flip, a little nervous and a little worried at the same time. Where was he taking her that would ever make her forget?

"Where are you taking me?" Rin finally asked aloud, breathlessly, trying to hide her nerves.

Sesshomaru stopped, taking her hand, sensing her uneasiness, "Do you trust me, Rin?"

Rin glanced up at him, "O-of course. It's just..."

"I'm not going to take you anywhere you'd be in danger, I promise." Sesshomaru said.

 _'Maybe this was a bad idea. Mate is not ready to see. No matter what's there.'_

"Okay." Rin submitted. SHe trusted him. That should be all that mattered.

Sesshomaru nodded to her, but would accept her request if she denied.

"How far... Are we going?" Rin asked, finally.

"It is quite the distance. I will need to convert to my true form for it." Sesshomaru told her.

Rin lowered her eyes, confused, "You're... True form? But... I couldn't keep up." Rin pointed out.

Sesshomaru stared at her in silence for a few seconds, which confirmed her suspicions.

"You... Want me to... But you've never-"

"I allow my mate, Rin." Sesshomaru cut her off.

Rin looked at him in pure surprise. For that one split second, she had almost forgotten.

"He won't... Hurt me? Will he?" Rin asked curiously.

The only couple times she'd seen his true form, was for combat. And she could see in its full red eyes, that it wouldn't be tamed.

"Never, Rin." Sesshomaru said roughly, nearly wanting to scold her for thinking such a thing.

Even his beast felt hurt by the question.

"It's he who chose you." Sesshomaru said, more calm this time.

Rin nodded to his words after a few more seconds of thinking.

She trusted him. She trusted all of him.

"I will _never_ hurt you, Rin. _Never."_ Sesshomaru felt he could never emphasize the word enough.

He planted a short, chaste kiss on her lips, before pulling away slightly, "Close your eyes."

Almost instinctively, Rin did so, her eyes slowly falling shut.

She could feel a bright light trying to break past her eye lids, and as soon as it started, it stopped.

Rin still kept her eyes closed, however, unsure if she wanted to look yet.

She couldn't picture Sesshomaru's dog form as calm, or gentle.

She heard some shuffling going on, before she jumped in place as she felt something nuzzle her side.

Rin foced her eyes open this time, and turned towards the unexpected touch.

She was overwhelmed by the never-ending view of the giant dog laying beside her.

Although something within told her he was trying to be gentle, and when she looked in his eyes, believe it or not, she could read the expressions in them.

Almost like she could hear him. Hear him saying, ' _Please don't be afraid of me.'_

Rin took another look at his giant form. He sure looked a lot different than she remembered.

After a few more minutes of admiration, she remembered the task at hand.

He wanted her to get on his back?

He was bigger than Ah-Un, which would be difficult to do such things.

However, Sesshomaru helped her up, even lifted her most of the way with his long snout.

When Rin was on his back, she was unsure at first as to if she really wanted to do this.

His dog form was huge, leaving her plenty of space, and not a chance of falling.

It was too late though, she had made her decision.

Soon, he was standing to his full size, and she grabbed onto the mounds of fur on the back of his neck, even though his actions barely moved her.

He started out at a steady walk, giving her time to adjust and back out if she wanted to.

Then, he was running, graceful bounds deeper into the forest, and suddenly, Rin couldn't break the smile from her face.

It was like she could feel his freedom. His energy with each step.

As Sesshomaru felt her relax, he surprised her one final time, when his beast took a giant leap into the opening of trees, breaking out into the open sky.

Rin tightened her grip on him again as he did so, feeling the air leave her suddenly.

It took but a few seconds for Rin to regain her breath, because then she was soon fascinated with the open view.

They were far above the forest now, even farther away from the village.

The scenery was amazing, more than she'd ever seen.

For hours they flew, and even though the scenery was taking her mind off of everything. The one question still remained.

Where were they going?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hmm, where are they going?**_

 _ **Cookies for your thoughts.**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...**_

 _ **Taraah36: Aw, Lol. Yes it does sound nice.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Well... I decided to maybe not use Sesshomaru's mom again, or the West, and the flowers, eh, sounds good but I don't think that would be very... Effective or much. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless...**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: I hope so too.**_

 _ **Cookies for everyone!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14:**_

' _Rin... Rin. Wake up, mate. We're here.'_ A voice roused her from sleep.

She felt like she was sleeping on clouds, but that soon felt like feathers, then... Fur?

Rin opened her eyes, but quickly sat up when she remembered.

She had fallen asleep sometime during the journey. On Sesshomaru's back, in his true form.

' _We're here.'_ The voice echoed to her alone, and she gasped as she realized it was coming from _him._

Was he... Talking? And she could...

"I... I can understand you?" Rin asked breathlessly. Maybe she was still asleep...

 _'Of course. You are mate.'_ His voice echoed.

It was a little lower than Sesshomaru's voice, but comforting to her.

Then, he lowered himself to the ground again, allowing her to get down, which he helped her as he did before.

Once she was safe on land again, Sesshomaru's form illuminated again and shrunk down to his, more human form.

Rin took a minute to admire his features again, like it had been a while, before taking a longer look around her.

They were in another forest. Unknown to her.

"Um... Where are we?" Rin asked curiously, looking back at Sesshomaru curiously.

Sesshomaru nodded to a certain direction deeper into the forest, "Come."

Rin hesitantly followed after him.

She was enjoying the adventure, but she was growing more and more restless not knowing anything about their destination.

Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin, sensing her uneasiness.

He couldn't find a proper way to tell her exactly where they were going. He knew she'd probably panic if she knew. He only hoped she wouldn't panic either way.

Soon, their view began to change.

The forest began to open up more, and more... Civilization views were showing.

Sesshomaru stopped right before those views, where they could see out, but were well hidden by the forest grounds.

Rin came to his side, looking out, her eyes lowering even more in confusion.

"A... Village? We went to another village?" Rin asked incredulously.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, "Rin. This is the village, where I first met you."

Rin felt her heart falter at the sudden conclusion.

She looked at him, eyes widening, then back at the village.

Although, doubt began to fill her as she observed the village further.

It was occupied, by normal people. A peaceful group, going about their lives, kind of similar to Kagome's.

Rin let out a nervous laugh, trying to ignore the latter truth, "N-no it's not."

Sesshomaru watched her carefully.

She was trying to cover up her fear by this, his beast could sense that, and wanted him to take her away from here.

But, he waited.

"It's not." Rin said incredulously, "I would know if..."

She trailed off when she glanced at a part of the village. A certain hut, and a flash came before her

That... that was her hut...

However, instead of what she expected a bandit inhabiting it, 3 people were exiting the hut.

A couple, along with their very young child. About 3 years old.

The family looked happy, without a care in the world, as they played with the little girl, and Rin could hear the laughter from where she stood.

It was then, she saw...

This _was_ her village. The village she swore she never wanted to see again. But now, it looked brand new, and reinvented.

Bandits no longer ran the place she called hom, but a new generation of human beings, _normal,_ human beings.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru started, resting a hand on her shoulder.

For the last 5 minutes, she was completely silent, not even his beast could sense her thoughts.

"Rin... If you are-" Sesshomaru was silenced when Rin turned to him, quickly wrapping her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder.

Sesshomaru returned the gesture, but was confused and worried for her thoughts. Was she upset? Was this a mistake?

"Rin. I did not mean to upset you..." Sesshomaru started.

"No..." Rin replied pulling back to look at him, tears shining in her eyes, but he could see the slight happiness in them, "I'm glad youshowed me. I... I never thought this village would ever change, but..." Rin trailed off. The thought of seeing her home the way it used to be...

She couldn't explain the sudden happiness and relief she had felt.

* * *

"What gave you such an idea to bring me here?" Rin asked curiously.

They were quite a few miles away from the village now, already beginning their trek back home.

They had stopped for the night, Rin making a fire and finding dinner.

"I came here, the other day. My beast was upset and restless, and suddenly brought me here. We... We _were_ intent on looking to see if there were anymore bandits here, to soothe _his_ bloodlust... But... We saw _this._ I saw that very girl you did, and I saw you, and knew if _she_ were to be safe in that village, you would too. Just... A different perspective for your memories..." Sesshomaru trailed off for his long explanation. None of it made sense, but...

He suddenly looked up when he could smell salty water.

Rin was staring at him, more tears forming, but only she knew they were of sadness.

"Rin." Sesshomaru started, pulling her close to him, "I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"You haven't upset me. I just... Never thought you'd do something like this... Y-you said it yourself! You don't like villages. Why would you go all out of your way to find a village just for me?" Rin wondered, staring up at him, her shining tears making her look beautiful.

"I said I would help you." Sesshomaru admitted, "I'd do anything to keep you from hurting. So I thought you seeing the positivity and normal lifestyle of your old home would make you feel a little different."

"Thank you." Rin said simply. If she said she couldn't thank him enough before, now she was overwhelmed with gratitude.

"I..." Rin looked down for a second, the sudden words in her mind making her hesitate. Before she finally swallowed, and looked back up into his calm golden orbs, "I love you."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, here it is. I can see how some may disagree bringing her there would have been a bad idea, but...**_

 _ **It looked okay in my mind.**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Well, I am glad you guys liked the chapter!**_

 _ **Taraah36: Yeah. He can definitely be there for her.**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Hope so too...**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: LOL psychiatrist Sesshomaru. Glad you like the beast interaction.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15:**_

The next morning, Sesshomaru awoke first. Like he did most mornings.

The first thing to lay his eyes on, was Rin.

Day time had already revealed itself above them, but Rin remained asleep.

In this morning light, she looked absolutely beautiful.

Even more beautiful, now that she was resting comfortably against his boa, that he had spread out about them.

Her features were relaxed, her arm drapped across the boa, and supporting her head.

He hadn't heard her once last night, since they had fallen asleep.

' _I love you.'_ Her words echoed around in his head

After her mixed emotions last night, that was the last thing he expected to hear from her.

' _I love you too, mate.'_ Sesshomaru had said after a moment of silence. Although like beore, containing his emotions into his beast had it dancing around in circles of joy.

Sesshomaru reached forward, gently brushing a strand of hair from Rin's peaceful face.

Her chocolate orbs revealed themselves at that gesture, glancing up at him sleepily.

A small smile formed, inwardly feeling overjoyed to waking up to him for the first time.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning, Rin. Did you sleep well?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded, "Yes... I'm glad you stayed."

Sesshomaru rested a hand against her cheek, "I can stay with you every morning until you wake, if you wish."

Rin smiled, "Even if it's in a village?"

sesshomaru's hand was gently stroking her cheek, staring at her adoringly, the more time he spent with her, the less he cared about _where_ he was. "Of course, Rin."

Rin's smile widened, as she copied his gesture, reaching up to caress his cheek, moving closer to him to do so.

Their noses brushed together, and they both hesitate for a split second, before their lips meet.

The kiss is soft, and filled with meaning.

Rin decides to deepen the kiss, and Sesshomaru lets her control the situation to her own comforts for a while.

After a few minutes, he shifts closer to her, his hand leaving her cheek to trail down her body.

Rin encourages his movements by grabbing a handful of his hair, tugging lightly, until he was barely leaning over her.

Sesshomaru was careful as to where his hand roamed, even though he wished she would trust him completely with these things.

He would _never_ hurt her like they did.

Sesshomaru's lips left hers, granting her air, but resumed his approach, his lips trailing down slowly to her neck.

Rin moaned as he kissed her pulse point again and again, the sensation sent a shock through her body, something she had never felt before. But she knew she wanted more.

Sesshomaru was pleased when Rin began baring her neck, fully exposing it to him for better access.

Her skin was strong, smooth and intoxicating. A perfect place to mark-

 _'Not yet.'_ Sesshomaru suppressed his actively thinking beast.

Rin let out an unexpected gasp when his hand slid down her form, barely brushing by her breasts, but stopping at her stomach.

"Do you wish me to stop?" Sesshomaru breathed out into her ear, immediately calming his senses.

"N-no." Rin said, trying to sound strong.

The touch hadn't scared her, if anything, it gave her an entirely different feeling. Something she had never felt before.

They lay there, for what felt like the rest of the morning, kissing and exploring.

Sesshomaru had noticed too, how well Rin had begun to respond to his touches, even if they were still cautious and gentle.

* * *

It was nearly noon, and Sesshomaru and Rin were heading back.

Rin was more accepting to his dog form now, and it was overjoyed at the sense of security she felt.

She even talked to him.

Meaningless conversation, but she seemed amazed that she could understand him.

Especially since the dog form was a lot more expressive and talkative.

* * *

When they found sightings of Kagome's village, Sesshomaru lowered back down to the ground, more into the forest, for hiding.

Although when she expected him to change back, he didn't.

"Hmm? Aren't we here?" Rin asked aloud.

' _New scents..'_ The dog expressed in caution.

Rin's blood began to run cold, "What is it? A demon?"

Sesshomaru took off again until they got a better look at the village.

Rin strained her vision as well, worried for what to look for.

Everything looked normal.

Then, she saw it.

Rin had to squint her eyes, to make sure she was seeing correctly.

"That's... Sango?" Rin managed, worry replacing with happiness.

Happiness replaced her memory that she _was_ on a giant dog, as she quickly made her way off. Only to nearly fall.

The dog's long snout caught her, steadying her, before helping her the rest of the way down.

Once she was safely on the ground, Sesshomaru returned to human form.

Even though _he_ was calm around Sango, his beast was uptight for some reason.

Rin continued her way to the village, Sango was another friend. She lived in a different village, but often came by to visit.

When Rin got to the village, she was out of breath, which easilly drew attention.

"Rin? Is that you?" An unfamiliar, yet familiar voice sounded.

Rin stood up straight after catching her breath, only to lose it again, "K-Kohaku?"

Sango may have visited often, but rarely did Kohaku come.

In fact, Rin recalled she hadn't seen him since she was younger.

Besides some muscle filling in, grown taller, and deeper voice, he still looked the same way she remembered him.

"Wow. It's been forever since I've seen you." Kohaku approached her, and Rin became enveloped in his arms.

"U-um. Yeah." Rin agreed, not expecting the hug, but accepted it anyway.

"I thought after all this time you would have been with- _Lord Sesshomaru."_ Kohaku suddenly released her, taking a few steps back, surprise read on his face.

Rin turned, where sure enough, Sesshomaru had caught up to her.

"Kohaku." He nodded once, calmly.

"Careful, Kohaku. They're mates now. Don't get yourself caught in the middle of it." InuYasha came to his side, before glaring at Sesshomaru, "And don't even think about it, Sesshomaru. I can still take you on."

With that, he walked off, with Kohaku slowly following, saying something along the lines of, "I wasn't even doing anything."

* * *

 _ **A/N: And there we have it, love interest number two.**_

 _ **Just kidding.**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: So, I finally have the ending, somewhat, floating around in my head. Yes, it is near. A few more chapters, but, I MIGHT do a sequel. Depending on if I can come up with a full on plot. I have ideas in my head, but there's only one right now: Sesshomaru's mom.**_

 _ **As for now though, enjoy!**_

 _ **Taraah36: Yeah, I thought it was pretty funny when I wrote it out too.**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: It should...**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Yes, it's all about trust, and Rin has it in full. And yes, even though Kohaku was never considered an idea for me... Still had to have Sesshomaru's reaction to it.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16:**_

The rest of the day was uneventful.

Rin spent little time catching up with Kagome and Sango, before setting out to find Sesshomaru.

 _Again._

It didn't bother her that he would disappear at times. She knew how he felt about villages. She just understood him that way.

Rin just wasn't sure what was happening back with Kohaku.

She finally found him, a little deeper in the forest.

"You really know how to track, don't you." Sesshomaru spoke up, stopping in place to let her catch up.

Rin couldn't help but laugh, "No. I don't, actually. I just keep walking until I find something and, here I am."

When she had reached his side, he continued walking.

He did not reply to that, so Rin sighed. "What happened back there? What was InuYasha so upset about?"

"You are my mate, Rin. He was merely pointing that out for Kohaku." Sesshomaru said.

"I know, but..." Rin trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Demons are protective of their mates. Especially during the beginning. In your case, because I haven't marked you yet."

Rin's footsteps faltered at the word, but she continued to keep up with him.

"Um... Marked?" She asked, "I thought..."

"You agreed to be my mate, yes, but there is more to it. You're not officially my mate until I've marked you. Without it, you are still open for others. Whether they be human or demon." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh... How do you mark me then?" Rin asked.

"I bite you, and it leaves behind a permanent mark that will emit an odor only detected by other demons that lets them know you can't be touched." Sesshomaru continued.

"But what did that have to do with Kohaku? He can't smell it then?" Rin asked, trying to take in all the information.

"Humans are more difficult to deal with on the matter, but they can't touch you either." Sesshomaru sighed.

Most of the humans in Kagome's village could probably define a mate's mark, but he was unsure if other humans would.

Rin was silent for a while, processing all of the information. Now that she thought about it, she had never noticed a mark on Kagome, but then again, maybe she never looked.

"I wanted to tell you all of this when you were ready, but when you were with Kohaku today...-"

"No." Rin cut him off, "No no no. It was nothing like that, Sesshomaru. Believe me."

"I do, Rin. And as long as he heeds InuYasha's words, I'll believe him too." Sesshomaru said simply. He'd never doubt her.

Rin took a deep breath, "Sesshomaru, when I told you I loved you. I meant it. You have no idea how happy I am that you're here... Even if I don't always show it. You've made me forget my past and gave me something I never thought I'd deserve. I hope you know that."

Sesshomaru turned towards her, closing their distance, placing a hand against the side of her neck, staring intently into her eyes.

How he's wanted to hear these words, "I do, Rin."

His lips met with hers, kissing her with full content.

Rin kissed him back, wrapping her arm around him.

She couldn't quite explain it, but this kiss felt different.

It was pouring with love and desire at the same time.

It made her body respond with heat, and a feeling in her stomach she had only felt once before.

 _Was this it? Was she ready?_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Warning: Extreme Lemon! Longer chapter! Read at your own discretion!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17:**_

Lips. Hands.

That's all Rin's mind and senses could process.

Their kisses had grown more deep and heated, and they were now laid against the bark of a tree.

Sesshomaru was fully on top of her now, freely caressing any and every part of her.

Rin kept her hold in one place, howeer. Hand buried deep in his hair, pressing him even closer to her.

Her mouth submitted to his tongue when it asked for entry, so he could taste her again.

With her constant moans, hums and whimpers, he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last without simply ripping off the clothing between them.

Especially with her legs arched on each side of his waist, where his body fit perfectly in between. He could feel her arousal for the first time, and he had to refrain from shamelessly rutting against it.

The scents alone drove him crazy.

Sesshomaru finally withdrew from her lips, only to turn his attention to other portions of her body.

HIs lips returned to that sweet spot on her neck, kissing and licking there, but trying to refrain from biting too hard.

He wasn't ready to mark her just yet.

"S-Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out his name, but he knew it was of pleasure.

"I want to touch you, will you let me, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, she was responding very well to him now. She was ready.

"Y-yes." Rin managed in a whisper, unsure of what was to come. He was already touching her.

She waited in silence as she felt his hand slowly work at the bow tied around her kimono, keeping it together.

'You trust me Rin?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Rin nodded, looking into his loving, gentle golden eyes.

Sesshomaru resumed his work on the tie. He had to sit up to do so, fully exposing her body to him.

Rin couldn't help the sharp breath that came in as the cool night air met with her revealing bare skin.

Sesshomaru had neatly laid the kimono on either side of her now, her full body now revealed to him.

Rin could _feel_ his eyes scan her, and it made her feel a slight tinge of nervousness, and she couldn't help but avert her eyes elsewhere, focusing on something beside her.

"Rin. Look at me." Sesshomaru spoke almost immediately after the action.

Rin's eyes lowered, but returned to his, awaiting his next words.

Sesshomaru lowered himself back down, so he was face to face with her again.

"You. Are beautiful." He told her sincerely, before placing a light kiss against her lips, "Will you still let me touch you?"

Rin nodded again, after a couple second's hesitation.

He was gentle and simply at first, his hands gliding down her sides, before travelling back up, one hand moving up to her stomach, and upwards, barely missing her breasts, which made her gasp expectedly, unknowingly arching into his hand.

At this reaction, his hand travelled back down, until he was caressing one of her breasts.

Rin nearly choked on her own breath and unleashed a strained moan, her body arching again, but at the same time squirming at the unknown touch.

Sesshomaru must have taken that as a good sign, because then he was running a thumb down the top of her breast repeadedly, always ending at her nipple, another sensitive part of her discovered.

His gaze left hers, only for his lips to return to her neck, kissing her there once, before travelling lower.

His lips pressed securely against her other breast, kissing and tasting the skin around that crevice.

He loved the taste of her skin, it was sweet, with so many mixed scents he couldn't think straight.

He nuzzled her lightly before hesitantly pulling away, and couldn't help the smile cross his face when she whined.

He sat up again, leaving her body visible again only to him.

"Would you like to touch _me,_ Rin?" He offered, giving her the equal opportunity.

Rin made a short noise of uncertainty.

She'd never touched him before, at least not the way he did her.

Honestly, she never thought she could.

She was brought out of her turmoil and back into focus whe she noticed his kimono was slowly being removed.

She thought she'd be overcome with modesty again as he began to reveal himself to her.

However, her gaze managed to linger as pale, toned muscle began to show.

Soon, there was nothing left but ski, his kimono lay draped around his waist.

Rin felt like she couldn't move, only stare, her breath coming out shallow and light.

"Rin." He spoke after a few long minutes of silence, bringing her back into ocus, and she found herself blushing after he observed her staring.

"Come here." He instructed, finding her embarassment partially amusing.

Rin did as he said, sitting up as he was, looking up into his eyes.

At the moment, forgetting she was just as bare as he.

She took in a sharp, knowing breath when his hand gently took hers. She didn't fight as he brought her hand closer to him, until it was resting flat, right below his chest.

Rin's breath picked up at the sudden feel of skin.

His skin was smooth, yet tough, and incredibly warm.

When he released her hand, she carefully ran it down, then back up the left side of his chest, growing more and more interested in the feel of his skin.

Based off of Sesshomaru's breathing patterns determined where to touch.

Rin still felt uneasy about touching him, but couldn't find the will to stop.

Sesshomaru carefully wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to him, until her body was touching his, which made her suddenly grab onto his shoulders for support.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, mate?" He asked, capturing her eyes in his.

Rin stared into his awaiting golden eyes, after what he's done for her, she couldn't imagine her life with anyone else.

"Yes." It came out a little higher than she expected, but that was simply because she was overcome by emotion.

"You're sure? Because after this, you're mine. You won't be able to back out, or-"

"Yes. There's no one else I want to be with, Sesshomaru. I love you." Rin said certainly, wrapping her arms around him.

After a couple more seconds of searching her eyes for any hesitation, he nodded, "Okay."

Their lips met once again, chaste and sweet at first. Before gradually deepening.

Sesshomaru carefully removed the rest of Rin's kimono from her body, before removing his own. He then laid them back down, except Rin could feel her back hit the softness of his boa that had draped itself before them.

Rin gasped aloud at the feel of their bodies pressed firmly together for the first time, and her breath began to hitch.

"Trust me, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked again, nuzzling her lovingly, comfortingly.

"Yes." Rin didn't change her answer.

Sesshomaru carefully glided his hands down, down to her legs, gently parting them open, awaiting any sign of discomfort.

Her legs were easier to maneuver now, and he soon had them in their previous position, arched at the sides of his waist, allowing entry.

"Hold onto me, Rin." He whispered, he wasn't sure what completely happened in the past, but he was pretty sure she was still a maiden.

Rin's arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, having a steady grip.

"I love you, Rin. Know that." Sesshomaru told her, before kissing her again.

Rin, herself, wasn't sure what was to come, but whatever it was, as long as it was with Sesshomaru, she'd be fine.

Finally releasing the control he had kept so well, his hands eagerly gripped the sides of her waist, making sure to keep her still for his approach.

He entered her, swiftly and quickly, but made sure to make no further moves after that.

Rin's arms tightened against his shoulders, and he felt her begin to struggle from the feeling.

He kept a tight hold on her waist, however, keeping her from moving much.

He could sense the panic beginning to form in her body as he kept her pinned.

"Don't move, Rin. Or it will hurt more." Sesshomaru whispered to her.

Rin tried, but that only resulted in more tears.

"I am sorry, Rin." Sesshomaru told her, trying to be soothing, but in all truth, _he_ had hurt _her._

He had prepared for this, but never fully prepared for her pain.

It was still and silent for a while, aside from Rin's light sobs.

"Do you want to stop, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Generally, this far into mating, there would be no backing out of it, but he didn't care about what his demon was saying.

"N-no." Rin managed.

She didn't like the feeling, it was painful. But if they stopped... All would have been for nothing.

After what felt like a good five minutes, the pain was ceasing.

"How do you feel, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked patiently.

"Okay... I think." Rin managed.

"It gets better, Rin. Trust me." Sesshomaru told her, pressing a light kiss to her cheek, right below her eye.

"I trust you." Rin said, "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." Rin sighed, but held onto him tighter, just to be sure.

After a couple seconds longer of hesitating, Sesshomaru carefully shifted against her, testing for any signs of pain.

When her expressions remained the same, he gently rocked himself against her.

Rin suddenly gasped, which made him pause his movements, "Rin?"

"No. No. Don't stop, please." Rin whimpered.

Sesshomaru felt a sense of relief, from now on, things would be easier for her.

As he pressed his lips to hers again, he began to set a steady rhythm.

Rin's hold on him relaxed only a little bit, but now it was to bring him closer to her.

Moans emitted from her that were music to his ears, making his pace quicken.

He could feel his release already forming.

First matings were usually fast, due to the instinct and pheromones. Which was why he chose to take his time.

Especially with Rin.

However now, even she was getting caught up in the mating high.

He could tell she was close, she just couldn't identify it herself yet.

"Sesshomaru...! I..." Rin started, unable to think.

"I know, mate. Go ahead." Sesshomaru answered her, burying his face in her neck, the need to mark was becoming early impossible to resist.

Just. A little. Longer.

Rin felt a sudden release wash over her, making her throw her head back, moaning his name again and again.

Only a second later did she feel another similar sensation coming from Sesshomaru, who had suddenly stilled after bringing her closer to him.

Then, a sharp sensation on her neck.

She was too lost in the lust cloud to ask what it was, only to feel a warm tongue lick the tender spot afterwards.

Once she could feel herself coming down from the intense high, her eyes fell shut in complete relief and peace.

"I love you." She whispered, barely able to stay awake.

"I love you, mate." He replied.

The last thing Rin remembers, is Sesshomaru shifting off of her, and then pulling her close to his body, before relaxing and falling deeper into sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And there you have it.**_

 _ **Remember, positive comments.**_

 _ **There will be a total of 20 chapters. I hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Happy 4th of July!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Thanks for all of your awesome reviews!**_

 _ **Taraah36: Yes!**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: It was okay, went to bed when the fireworks were still going off, but finally went to sleep. And as for the story, it may not end just yet. Yes there will be 20 chapters, but I am thinking of a sequel, and if it goes into action as well as this one did, I might include a sneak peek of it as chapter 21, so keep an eye out.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Yeah, I almost wrote a lemon back on chapter 11 or before and I was like, nope, not yet. Glad you're enjoying so far.**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18:**_

Sesshomaru didn't wake until late that morning. When his eyes opened, he was pleased at the sight before him.

Rin lay curled against his body, still asleep.

Her features remained peaceful, even if they were barely hidden into his chest.

He never wanted to move from this spot. They had finally mated. The crescent mark on her neck signified that.

 _'Mate is ours now. Forever. That human cannot touch her.'_ His beast spoke up, expressing its joy of the cause.

Sesshomaru wanted to mentally roll his eyes, the _human_ didn't mean anything anyways.

Kohaku knew his place.

...

Rin awoke to an overwhelming scent of forest pines and spring water.

She already knew that her body was bare, but warm.

She finally opened her eyes, only to meet with Sesshomaru's bare chest.

Flashes of last night flooded her memory, and it filled her with so many emotions, she wasn't sure which to act on first.

"Good morning, Rin." Sesshomaru's voice sounded above her.

Rin slowly withdrew from the warmth, to look up into his golden eyes that stared back at her.

"Good morning." Rin replied in a low voice.

She may have been open into letting him see her last night, but ow, she was beginning to feel a little... Awkward.

As he began to run his claws gently through her hair, she only had the strange urge to say something.

But what?

"Sesshomaru... I..."

He easily silenced her attempts, as he pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers.

The kiss was soft, and filled with so much emotion that had Rin breathless.

She kissed him back, her hand moving to the back of his neck, all thoughts fading away.

Sesshomaru's lips trailed down her chin, down to the right side of her neck, where her mark was.

Rin choked on her own breath at the sudden electric shock shooting through her body at the gesture.

She could only identify the feeling as immense pleasure, and she welcomed it.

She moved her head up more, giving him more access, her grip on his hair tightening.

Sesshomaru took special care nursing and strengthening the mark he had placed on her neck.

It already warded off any lurking demons from a hundred mile radius, but he made sure _his_ scent was well detected on it.

Having her let him mark her, made him feel things he'd never allow himself to feel.

"I love you. And I will never leave you. No one can ever hurt you again." He promised her, and would never break this promise.

"I... Love you too." Rin managed in the midst of the lust cloud. And she couldn't stop the sudden tears that formed.

Of course, Sesshomaru immediately caught them, and he pulled away to look at her, concerned.

"Why do you cry?" He asked curiously.

Rin tried to hold it in, she really did, but right now...

"I just... I feel like, I... I don't know." She ranted, while fighting tears.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her, caressing her cheek, "I told you, being a mate can be overwhelming to a human."

"Yeah, no kidding." Rin managed a light laugh.

Sesshomaru's smile widened a little, and he slowly leaned down, and kissed her again.

His hands left her hair, trailing down her bare back, pulling her close to him.

He'd already exhauted her once, yet he wanted more.

Rin shivered against him, and he pulled away slightly, "Do you want to head back to the village? Get some more rest?"

"No. No. I don't want to go anywhere." Rin said suddenly, almost worried as she tightened her hold on him.

That was all the permission he needed. With one last ounce of hesitation, he brought his lips back to hers, deepening the kiss further.

He moved on top of her, trapping her body with his.

Rin had to admit, their second time was even better than their first.

There wasn't any holding back.

She wasn't afraid of him. Afraid to let him have her. All of her.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19:**_

After Sesshomaru and Rin had finally decided to get dressed and head back to the village, Rin couldn't help but to feel slightly nervous.

They had been away all night and majority of the day, so there was bound to be questions. And if Sesshomaru spoke the truth, InuYasha would probably have plenty to say.

When they finally reached the village, Rin immediately went to find Kagome.

She found her tending the gardens.

"Hey." Rin spoke when she reached her.

"Rin. Hey." Kagome stopped what she was doing to look up at her.

It was awkwardly silent between them for a second.

What should Rin say? That she'd been away the last few hours with Sesshomaru doing...

"So... Um, did Sango already leave?" Rin finally asked.

"Yeah. She didn't stay long. Just came to say hi. Kohaku was kind of in a hurry though." Kagome explained.

Rin looked down, she had almost forgotten that incident.

"Wait a minute..." Kagome started, standing up to face her more.

She gave her a long look over, which made Rin nearly blush.

 _She knew._

"He _marked_ you?!" Kagome exclaimed in complete surprise.

 _Now,_ she was blushing.

"Um... Y-yes?" Rin answered unsurely.

"So... Last night... You..." Kagome trailed off.

Rin glanced away from her, did she not already notice she was as red as a tomato about the subject?

"Well... That's amazing!" Kagome let out happily.

Rin looked back up at her, not quite surprise on her face, but something like it.

She already knew Kagome approved them together from the start.

"So, what was it like?"

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed, as if she could blush any deeper.

"I'm just kidding. Sort of anyways. How do you feel?" Kagome asked.

Rin took a deep breath, "Well... I feel... Relieved... Happy. Mostly happy. I guess it's everything you said it'd be."

Kagome smiled, looking at Sesshomaru who had joined them.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so glad you were able to make her happy again. I don't know how you did it, but I'm just glad she's not hurting anymore."

Sesshomaru nodded simply.

Then, InuYasha had to come in.

"Wow. One person lays their eyes on Rin, and you stake your claim right then and there." InuYasha spoke.

"Careful, InuYasha." Sesshomaru spoke calmly.

"He did not! I let him!" Rin defended.

"Still seems a little forced. Last I checked, you were nowhere near ready." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha!" Kagome gasped.

Rin hesitated with her next words.

The only way to explain it now, was to tell them.

"You think I'd force her into something like this? YOu have o idea what-"

"I'll tell you why." Rin spoke up.

She had already promised Kagome she would tell her when she was ready. She was ready.

"I've had dreams, okay?" Rin started.

"Rin." Sesshomaru laid a hand on her shoulder warningly, she did not have to explain herself to them.

"My whole life. About my life before death. I never wanted to tell you, Kagome, because I was so used to them. There were bandits in my previous life, they did things, bad things to me. Then there were wolves..." Rin trailed off for a second, "Then Sesshomaru. He brought me back and let me stay with him. But then, the memories started. They followed me, my whole life..." Rin paused again, looking at Sesshomaru, "That's why I once said demons were better than humans..."

"I only told Sesshomaru a week ago about the dreams..." Rin glanced back at Kagome, "And I'm sorry I never had the strength to tell you. I just-"

"Rin. No." Kagome came forward, pulling Rin into her arms, "I never pushed you to tell me, did I? I just can't believe..."

Kagome pulled away, giving her a look of disbelief.

Rin glanced at InuYasha who had a similar expression, eyes widened, and shock easily readable.

"So yes. I trusted Sesshomaru. With everything. He never forced anything on me, _ever._ He let me choose when I was ready." Rin said, a stern look in her eyes.

InuYasha's eyes lowered, focusing more on her, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Rin. That you had to... That you had to go through that."

Rin nodded lightly.

"If you leave her, I'll kill you." InuYasha looked up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked lightly, "I don't think you know how mating works, little brother."

InuYasha glared more.

"Mates are eternal. I'd die before I leave her." Sesshomaru continued to his dense half brother.

InuYasha nodded lightly, "Better not, or you'll lose more than just your arm."

* * *

After the... _Extremely_ interesting exchange of words between InuYasha and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had finally backed down and left them alone.

After dinner - Yes, the day had passed quickly - Sesshomaru and Rin retired to her, or, _their_ hut.

They laid in bed in silence for a long time.

Sesshomaru lay, while partially sitting up, with Rin curled into his arms, neither falling asleep.

"You didn't have to tell them, you know." Sesshomaru finally spoke up.

Rin's eyes lowered, "Well, I wanted Kagome to know _sometime._ InuYasha just happened to make that sooner than later."

"He's very protective when it comes to it. You and Kagome are the most things he's a little too protective of." Sesshomaru spoke. Even though part of him, and most of his beast wasn't happy about the fact that his brother would defend her from him if need be.

"He is?" Rin asked, looking up at him.

She could understand why he'd be protective of Kagome. They were mates! But her...

"Did you not hear the part where he threatened to kill me? Twice?" Sesshomaru said, slight humor in his voice.

"Oh. Yeah." Rin mumbled, before a light giggle escaped her out of nowhere.

"I'm not leaving you though. I hope you know that." Sesshomaru said sincerely this time.

"I know. I love you." Rin said.

"I love you, too. Mate." Sesshomaru told her.

Rin then turned in his hold, curling into him more before falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, Epilogue coming real soon, hopefully tonight.**_

 _ **Hope you are enjoying!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: Epilogue**_

"Good morning. And how is my Expecting mate today?" Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her from behind, taking Rin by surprise.

She had retreated to the river, losing herself in her peaceful thoughts.

"Sesshomaru. It's only been a month. I still have 8 more before I'm anywhere near _Expecting."_ Rin smiled in his hold.

"Hm. Actually depending on the bloodline, it will be more like 5 more months." Sesshomaru mentioned into the shell of her ear.

Rin suddenly grew rigid, a slight feel of shock hitting her at the fact.

"O-o-oh... I thought it was 9... Still a ways to go though." Rin found the strength to say.

"Mm.. Until then, what will I do with you?" He wondered aloud.

Rin always knew that sound of his voice, and she braced herself.

Sesshomaru dipped his head down lower, until his lips could have perfect access to the right side of her neck, where an _extremely_ sensitive mark lay.

He had explained the mark was simply reacting to its intruder.

For example, if Sesshomaru were to be touching the mark, an extreme, overwhelming sense of pleasue and content would arise. Welcomeing the other half.

If it was anyone else, even if Kagome were to touch it, there would be a completely different reaction. The mark would act like a barrier, and almost burn anyone else that come near it for a short amount of time until they backed off. It was a painful sensation for Rin as well, feeling the burning sensation heat up more against her neck.

Sesshomaru had explained that that was just an additional alert for him. If she were somehow in danger and couldn't contact him, the burning of the mark would force a reaction, a reaction of pain that would immediately direct it to Sesshomaru who would immediately go to her aid.

Right now, there was no pain in Rin's senses, only love and contentment.

He never failed to make her feel fresh and special every waking moment of their life.

Nothing could ever stop her from being happy ever again.

The past was just a memory hidden in the shadows, never to be found again.

Rin would only hope...

* * *

 _ **A/N: So. I'm ending it here.**_

 _ **While it is Kind of a cliffy, it can also be a good ending.**_

 _ **I mean, the meaning of the last sentence is that it can still bother her in dreams, just not as much.**_

 _ **If I continue this, if I find a suitable plot, I know it will be involving Sesshomaru's mother.**_

 _ **Thanks to kagomeLove2, her comment from chapter 13, made my mind wander. I suddenly thought it didn't sound like a bad idea, but since I had already written many chapters after 14, I wasn't going to try and go back and change it. But new ideas are coming.**_

 _ **So, it's up to you guys.**_

 _ **Continue with that plot idea, or leave the happy couple alone?**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
